Plants vs Zombies: Is this what I hoped for
by NayukiSan
Summary: UPDATED ON 5/22/13! CONTAINS PREVIEWS OF CHAPTERS! Snow Pea and her family are forced to follow Zomboss's rules to fight against other plants. Secretly, she has to marry the prince, which is Imp in disguise. She figures out and is now captive, but not alone. Will she get out with her best friend? Will she get killed? Couples in story? Rated T FOR SAFETY! LANGUAGE! HUMANIZED PLANTS!
1. A new start and missing agents

Plants Vs Zombies: Book 1

**_The Beginning_**

**Couples: Peashooter/Sunflower, Chomper/Cactus, Snow Pea/ Repeater (Gatling pea), and more!**

**Theme: Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Suspense.**

**Rating: T-M ( to be safe of gore)**

**Author Note: I love Gatling Pea with Snow since they seem to fit o3o. I decided to make this Fan Fiction since there aren't many around here, sadly . In the future, I'll try to make more but for now here's my 1****st**** looooong Fan Fiction. UPDATED EVERY 2-3 times a week (depends on time and stuff) so stay tuned!**

**Intro: Zombies. Everyone thought they didn't exist, but heck they were wrong. Master thought that also until they attacked his house. He then called for help from people. But 1 by 1 they disappeared. He was alone, but luckily, he looked on the internet for things that could kill zombies. His answer was PLANTS! He thought it was ridiculous, but one day, he ordered some and planted them. In an instant, Sunflowers and Peashooters popped from the ground.**

"**We are ready to serve you Sir!" They said in unison. Master smiled. This meant war.**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**CHAPTER 1: A NEW START AND MISSING AGENTS**_

"Well, kiddos, what's today's plan," Master asked

"It's simple master, we protect you and you help us stay alive," Peashooter smiled.

"PEASHOOTER," Sunflower slapped the back of his head. She crossed her arms and said "That's not our mission," While gritting her teeth angrily.

"I was just kidding, but Master we will need your help with this war," Peashooter informed.

"Anything, just kill those pests," Master pleaded.

"We need more plants to help us with the zombies. Each wave they come back but even stronger, you think you can help us get more plants for us," Sunflower asked Master.

"I'll see what I can do Sunny," Master patted her head.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Sunflower, guess what," Peashooter yelled.

"What is it this time Pea," Sunflower asked.

"The military will help us with this!" Peashooter gave Sunflower a tight hug and smiled. He would finally see his brothers and reunite his family.

"That's wonderful Pea, that means we will win this war for sure," Sunflower hugged Peashooter back and cuddled onto his chest. "It will be easier too since we can take Day and Night shifts instead of both,"

"ATTENTION," Yelled a loud, confident voice. "Aye kiddo, I brought you a little something," Squash grinned and his soldiers put down and extremely big box. "Guess what got transported via plane," Squash smirked and leaned against the box.

"Get you butt outa my face three peater," mumbled the box.

"There's something live in that box?" Sunflower exclaimed.

"Correct Sunny, alright pigs out of that box, ya'll going to break it if you struggle too much, or do I have to shove a missile up you asses pigs," Squash yelled while Peashooter and Sunflower laughed.

"SIR YES SIR," Popped Three Peater , and, Split Pea,

"That's it my boys," Squash grinned.

"Oh crap, hello no Split? Pea? Is that you," Peashooter asked as he neared him.

"Peashooter?" Pea asked and turned slowly towards the smaller man and smiled. He leaned forward and…

"Come here you," Pea gave peashooter a noogie and a hug.

"Man you've changed a lot peter," Peashooter smiled and laughed.

"Meh, only for my little brother," Pea let go of Peashooter.

"BROTHER!" Yelled the 3 small three peaters and ran to him.

"Hey guys, long time no see," Peashooter hugged the tiny triplets.

"Oi man," Split greeted Peashooter and pat his shoulder. "You've grown to a man Pea," Split chuckled.

"Where's Gatling pea and Snow Pea?" Asked Sunflower and Peashooter in unison.

The Three Peaters, and Split Pea froze and turned to face Peashooter and Sunflower.

"OH SHIT WE LEFT THEM IN THE ICE KINGDOM," Pea yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN YOU FORGOT TO STUFF THEM IN THE BOX?" Yelled Split.

"Wasn't my fault you're fat and had no more room in the box," Pea shoved Split.

"I thought they died in the Ice Kingdom about a year ago," Replied one of the triplets. The others looked at the triplets with shock.

"Snow pea, dead?" Asked Sunflower with fear.

"You guys sure they are dead," Asked Peashooter while hugging Sunflower.

They stayed in silence until one spoke up.

"Kiddo, this will hurt, but we've lost 2 veterans, Snow Pea and Gatling Pea were confirmed to be dead about a year ago, we haven't heard from them, we found their plane and that's how we discovered they crash landed in the roughest cliffs you will ever see, very slippery there like fuck," Squash puffed his cig and continued " We searched the whole perimeter, but never found them, almost has been like 3 months of searching, nothing was found." Squash looked down at the concrete and kicked a rock " I should have been there with them, I should have sent them with backup, but we did find something for you Peashooter," Squash walked towards the tear- eyed Peashooter and gently handed him a ripped letter. Peashooter sniffed and opened it for him and sunflower to read.

A/N ~

Well, to be honest, this story will be pretty much about Snow Pea and the Ice stuff at first, but then others will join in this soon. I just love Snow Pea X Gatling Pea! Please don't hate. If you don't like it, don't read it!


	2. I forgive you

_PLANTS VS ZOMBIES: CHAPTER 2_

A/N: Hello my fellow friends! I am back with 2 new chapters for ya! This chapter may contain tears but maybe heavy or not. I'm not so good at sad scenes anymore sadly.

LAST TIME ON PVZ: **Squash arrived and gave Peashooter a letter that was from Gatling Pea and Snow Pea. The reason why he got it so late was time and many zombie wars going on. Squash told Doom-Shroom about the letter the found recently and waited about 2 weeks to give it to Peashooter.**

**Left off: **Peashooter sniffed and opened it for him and sunflower to read

**_CHAPTER 2: I FORGIVE YOU_**

LISTEN TO TRAIL OF THE ANGLES FOR MORE FEELS TO THE LETTER!

watch?v=ABOxTtxJxNw

~Snow Pea, 14:35 pm, Thursday, November 15, 2014.

Hello Peashooter, It's me Snow Pea! If you are reading this, I might never come back to hug you and have fun with Sunflower and you like we used to. I will die a veteran with Gatling Pea. Please don't cry for me Pea, I will always be with you forever and ever. To be honest with you, I always loved you as a brother, you were like my brother, always there for me to cheer me up with sunflower, like that time Cattail took Repeater from me, you told me to fight for him, made me stronger, braver, tougher, and more confident. Thank you Pea, for being my brotherly friend , my best friend, my companion. Same goes with Sunflower Thank you for being there for me Sunny! I WILL MISS YOU GUYS! ~Snow Pea

~Gatling Pea, 14:39 pm, Thursday, November 15, 2014

Hey bro, so, I guess this is farewell. I never got so much time to spend with you. I hope you forgive me Peashooter. I only have a little bit of time before I say farewell. Don't worry, Snow Pea was fine with me this whole trip. Before I go, I wanted to confess you something Pea. But please, just don't cry. (Smudged letters like tears smudged them ) I will always love you Pea! You take care of the brothers and grow up strong like them and me okay? Even without our dad and mom, we can live through this hell together. I will always be by your side little bro, to protect you, to help you, to be with you every day to see you smile .

"Gattle," Peashooter whispered and hot tears streamed down his face and he started to cry silently. Sunflower kept reading and touched the letters with gentleness.

"Snow ch-chan," She said quietly while tracing Snow Pea's writing and crying a bit loud. The others sat down with the couple on the grass and read with them. They continued reading the letter.

Peashooter, I always wanted to confess to you that, I'm sorry I wasn't there to make you happy, help you in school, help you with problems, nothing. All I did was work work work, never even spent some time with you at all. Please forgive me little brother, it's all I ask. Please.

Peashooter wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Of course big bro, I-I forgive y-you," Peashooter choked on his sobs and put his head on his knees. Pea felt sadness for their loss of their oldest brother and hugged his little brother. He looked up at the sky

"This was the day they died," Split told Peashooter while rubbing his scalp. "It was very cloudy, dark, and cold like right now," Split choked while talking to Peashooter and tears fell from his face. Split Pea wiped his face and gestured to his twin Pea to help him get Sunflower and Peashooter inside since it started to sprinkle. Split turned and gently patted his little brother's back.

"C'mon Peahooter, let's get inside, it's cold and starting to rain out here and you can catch a cold," Split answered gently. Peashooter sniffed and hugged his 2nd oldest brother and answered:

"You just sound like Gattle," Peashooter sadly smiled up at his brother and helped Sunflower get up from the now wet grass. She pat his shoulder and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Where are the triplets," Pea asked.

"I told them to get inside the house earlier, they should be with Squash," Split called to his twin Pea.

"I barely noticed Squash's army left a while ago," Sunflower pointed at the street they stood on earlier. Peashooter agreed and went inside with the others.

"PEASHOOTER," Yelled the 1st triplet, Three.

"Yea three," Peashooter called to his little brother.

"Some lady called on the phone a while ago, she said she was on her way here ," Three answered.

"Let me see the number," Peashooter called to Three and Three handed the phone to his brother Peashooter. He scrolled down and the name came up.

**Cactus Mayflower**

**(514) 752-3465 **

**Called: 2 minutes ago Message: I'll be there soon!**

**Reply**

**Call Back**

Peashooter then decided to call her back. He clicked Call Back and waited for her to answer, but she didn't respond.

'Gatling Pea, are you really dead,' Peashooter wondered and put the phone down. 'If you are, I hope you have a great time in heaven with my best friend Snow. I wonder how you are doing right now'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	3. Hell

**_PLANTS VS ZOMBIES: CHAPTER 3_**

**A/N: Hello buds! Here I am with another chapter of Plants vs Zombies! The next update will be this week! So stay tuned! Until next time my lovelies 3**

**Chapter Contains:**

**Romance, Language, Violence (Hard)**

**Couple: Snow Pea X Repeater (Gatling Pea in this chapter)**

**Song used to write chapter: **

**~.Something about us~ By Daft Punk**

**AND A FULL LIST OF K POP! WOOT**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 3: Hell**

**RIGHT NOW IN THE ICE KINGDOM DUNGEON CELLS..**

"Snow, how do we get out of here," Repeater slammed the doors as hard as he could

"I don't think it's possible," Snow Pea said sadly while sitting in the corner of the cell with her head in her knees and looking up at Repeater. "Don't hurt yourself but hitting the door,"

"I won't," Repeater growled while throwing himself against the iron door. He threw himself at the door one more time and this time he cracked his shoulder and dislocated it. Snow Pea sat up when he heard a crack. Repeater fell back and hissed when his rump hit the cold concrete floor of the cell.

"Crap," Repeater cussed and grabbed his shoulder and gritted his teeth in pain when he grabbed his shoulder.

"I told you Repeater," Snow Pea warned quietly and very gently touched his shoulder and used her Ice powers to heal his injuries and to locate the bone back in its socket. He hissed when he felt his bone move and grabbed her jacket tightly.

"Calm down pete, just hang in there for a couple of seconds,"

"But it stings like hell," Repeater groaned leaned back until his head was cradled onto the wall and sat on the corner where Snow Pea previously sat. He reached out and grasped her small hand firmly and looked at her. She didn't look well either, she looked sick, tired, sleepy and injured from the torture the Ice Knights gave her daily. He was too busy looking at her that he didn't feel his bone being put back into the socket. She wiped her forehead and sat with her knees on the cold ground and her rump resting on her ankles. "Come here," Repeater said hoarsely and slowly looked up at her. Snow Pea softly smiled and sat on his lap and leaned onto his chest while her back touched the side of the wall since he was in the corner. She then slid her head up until it was nuzzled against the crook of his neck.

How badly she wanted to get out of the cold cell. How much she just wanted to be lying on her soft bed, playing games with her buds and eating proper food. The chilly air entered the only window and darkness entered the room, only letting light from the moon enter onto the window. Repeater shivered lightly from the -20 degree wind. He just felt like dying.

"Snow," Repeater called out and wrapped his arms around her small form. She grabbed his jacket and nuzzled onto him for warmth.

"Yes," Snow Pea answered tiredly and tried to ignore the cold wind. He felt her shiver and grabbed his cloak from the floor and wrapped it around them for warmth.

"I wanted to tell you that, well, I will always love you till the end," Repeater grasped her lower back and pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes. He inhaled her sweet scent of sandalwood soap and sadly smiled. The bad thing is that since she was made up of ice, she radiated cold which made him shiver a bit more. Snow Pea smiled and looked up at him. He examined his face, all showed that he was dying, tired, sleepy, and what was very noticeable were his cuts on his face and bruises starting from head to toe. Same thing with Snow Pea, except he blocked most of the blows the Knights gave her.

'Such a tough protector,' Snow Pea thought and curled up closer to him. He looked down at his lover and kissed the top of her head and leaned his head back to the wall. It wasn't so cold since he had his air force helmet to keep his head warm and protected.

"I love you too also," Snow Pea whispered softly. Tears were crawling down her soft cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. She didn't want to die yet, but she knew the Ice Knights will kill her one day. He heard her silent sobs and he gently cradled her to soothe her.

"I don't want t-to die," Snow Pea sniffed and said. He looked at the bruised arms and bloody cuts she had all over her body, just like never wanted her to get hurt like this.

"I won't let that ever happen Snow," Repeater answered hoarsely and smiled sadly. "Because I have a plan on how to escape from this hell trap," Repeater hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. "I'll get us out very ,very soon my Snow Angel," Repeater smiled. He frowned when he started to think about the past, how fucking rude he was to her back then. He hated himself for everything he did, like to Peashooter and his friends. But everything has changed in him. Something in him told him to change himself. He smiled again, stupid, it was Snow Pea that made him change around everyone. 'That Snow Princess can get into trouble easily' Repeater chuckled. She felt a bit heavier now when he was in thought.

'She must be asleep I'm guessing,' Gatling Pea said to himself (Repeater)

He jolted up when he heard the door move up and behind the shield made of energy from electromagnet rays, stood a young boy about 5 ½ feet tall, and looked around 12 or 13. He wore a black kimono with cyan colored trim, and black hakama pants. He also wore a cyan scarf and a sword belt for his back to hold his sword in place. He had a mid-blue hair like Kaito's (Vocaloid), his left hand made of ice. But soon melted and revealed his real hand held a letter of some sort.

"Pssssst, are you Gatling Pea?" Asked Winter Melon and kneeled down on the snowy cold floor. He looked at the young pre-teen and nodded.

"Yea, I'm Gatling Pea, who are you?" Asked Gatling Pea while holding Snow Pea closer to him and making sure he hid her under the cloaks to keep her warm and hidden. Winter melon continued:

"No time to introduce myself, I need you to write a letter to Squash and the rest, I heard that you had a plan, I decided to help you since I'm Snow Pea's brother, and I'd do anything to save you and my sister. Here, keep this hidden from the guards and other people. I'll be back soon to retrieve the letter and send it to Squash as soon as possible. By the way, name's Winter Melon, crap I have to go, here," Winter Melon shoved 3 sheets of paper into the small door for letters and slipped them in. He then stuffed 2 pens for him to write and a communicator about the size of a phone.

"I'll finish it as soon as I can," Gatling Pea nodded and hid the materials. This escape will be too easy. Gatling pea grinned and stroked Snow Pea's cyan colored hair gently.

"You hear that love, we'll be out of here in no time with your brother's help, all we need is your father to help us out of here," Gatling Pea looked up at the window, and wondered about the Triplets Three, Pete, and Peter, Split and Pea, and about Peashooter the most. Guy must be devastated, Gatling Pea though. He smiled when he felt Snow Pea move and lower her head so her forehead was against his neck and her back touched the wall less. He did feel very sleepy, since he spent about 11 days with no sleep! Snow Pea was even surprised that he lasted that long. He did get some shut eye for maybe 10 minutes or more. But when he was lucky. Usually it would be the **"**_**Stay awake and be sure the Knights don't kill you while you sleep"**_or sometimes the "_**Protect your loved one when they did come in" **_But they usually did come in by maybe 5am to beat the crap out of Snow Pea and Gatling Pea the most. Chills went down his spine just remembering a horrible flash back.

He remembered it all like it was a nightmare on repeat forever.

"Get up asses, it's a bright an early morning," The 1st knight chuckled.

"Bright and Early to get the shit beaten out of ya'll hahaha," The 2nd laughed.

Gatling Pea glared and shoved Snow Pea behind him swiftly but gently. The knights laughed even harder when he did that.

"Awww tryin' to protect your bitch eh?" Laughed the 2nd knight. The 1st one got serious after laughing and said:

"Let's stop laughing and have fun with these," The 1st one called out to the 2nd. They neared and Gatling Pea got ready for what they had planned. The 1st one held a sword and the 2nd had ice magic. Gatling Pea scooted back and made sure none of the blows hit him or Snow Pea.

"Remember Bruce, don't kill them, just have fun and hurt them a bit, maybe some scars and cuts, should be it," Wills the 1st knight called to Bruce the 2nd knight. Bruce nodded.

Bruce used ice to freeze Gatling Pea and he took Snow Pea with him and held her tightly in his arm. Gatling Pea froze in fear and yelled.

"Don't you dare touch her," Gatling Pea yelled and rolled his hands into fists. Bruce smirked and threw Snow Pea to the wall harshly and looked at her slide down slowly until she touched the floor. Gatling Pea gritted his teeth and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU BITCH, I TOLD YOU . .FROM HER!," Boomed Gatling Pea and he broke the ice that held him down and kicked Wills down and grabbed his sword. Wills punched his face and threw him on the ground and stepped on his hand until it bleed a pool of blood. Gatling Pea screamed and went under Wills and stabbed his back and cut his head off with a swift blow. He looked at Bruce and got frozen again by Bruce.

"How dare you kill my best friend," Bruce yelled and punched Gatling pea to the wall. With the cuffs it was difficult to even strike. Bruce grinned and grabbed the almost life less Snow Pea and held her head with his huge hand.

"I will crush her head of you don't put down the sword," Bruce threatened and looked at the floor pooled with his friend's blood and then looked at Gatling Pea, filled with blood and pure anger mixed with hatred. Gatling Pea did as he said and glared. Bruce gave Gatling pea an evil smirk and ripped Snow Pea's clothes off after he threw her to the ground roughly. She had bruises all over her tanned, silk body and blood pooled everywhere, on her clothes and skin. She yelled then she hit the cold floor and her ribs broke. She spit blood out and whimpered. Gatling Pea felt like dying when he saw that face she had when she looked at him. Showed all her emotions. Sad, hurt, and pure feel of dying. He widened his eyes when he saw her stop moving. Bruce neared her and ripped her panties off. Gatling Pea heard a whimper.

"Don't you even dare," Gatling Pea yelled and struggled in the ice. Bruce ignored and flipped Snow Pea so she lied her back on the floor and her bruises on her stomach. Bruce grinned and traced her stomach with his huge hands.

"Such soft skin, too bad it's all blood and cuts all over it," Bruce frowned and slipped off her sleeves from her arms. (Kind of like the ones Miku wears and etc.) Gatling Pea gritted his teeth and gasped in pain when the ice stabbed through his stomach.

"Don't touch her," Gatling Pea warned in a deep, evil voice. Bruce smiled and turned around to face Gatling Pea. He did a hand movement and before Repeater knew it, an icicle pierced through his stomach again and he yelled in pain.

"Shucks, my bad," Bruce chuckled and yanked Snow Pea from her scarf like a leash and dragged her to the corner. Gatling Pea glared when he saw him taking off Snow Pea's remaining clothes.

"When he said to stop," A deep voice boomed like thunder, "He means get the fuck off my daughter,"

"I-Ice..," Bruce stammered and didn't finish his sentence since Ice Shroom cut Bruce's head off completely, leaving the blood in a huge splatter, from the floor to the walls.

"Ice Shroom," Gatling Pea said with a low voice. Ice Shroom ignored and speed dashed next to his daughter in an instant. He ripped his cloak off from his shoulders and wrapped it gently around his only daughter. He then turned to Gatling Pea and answered:

"Not the time to chit chat boy, LETS GET OUT OF HERE," Ice Shroom boomed and ran from the cell with his small daughter in his huge, strong arms. Gatling Pea grabbed the bloody sword and ran out from the cell, with Ice Shroom in front of him.


	4. What Now?

Chapter 4: What now?

A/N :

Hello guys! Just as promised! Another chapter mixed with a new character!

Do you think Zomboss is behind all this? Is the letter fake? Find out in chapter 4 – 5 guys!

CHAPTER 5 WILL BE OUT LATER TODAY OR THIS WEEK!

Credits to:

Su Mei Lin Chan (pain girl)

Su: HEY!

Mai Lin Chan

Nayuki (Me)

Jensen Sujen (His nickname O3O)

**I DIDN'T WRITE MOST OF THIS THEY DID LOL! THEY TOOK OVER MY LAPTOP!** Arrrg!

Now with the chapter guys!

~Enjoy my lovelies

**_CHAPTER 4: WHAT NOW?_**

Heavy rain poured at the Master Residence and everyone mostly remained quiet. Sunflower, however, was the 1st one to speak up.

"I don't think Snow Pea is dead," Sunflower said sternly. "She would never let her friends alive, and if she's stuck in the Ice Kingdom, we must go to the heart of the city and get her back!" Sunflower yelled with tears welling up in her eyes.

Squash listened to her and also agreed. "Gatling Pea is such a tough guy to break, I don't think he would be dead but he could since the Ice Kingdom has high army defenses and we don't stand a chance against them,"

"I don't think they would survive since it's freezing cold up there," The oldest of the triplets answered.

"We'll see about that kiddos," A strong female voice boomed from the kitchen. She came out of the kitchen with some tall guy next to her, about 6 ft tall. "Long time so see guys," Cactus smiled.

"CACTI!" screamed Sunflower.

"Sunny I have good news for ya," Cactus grinned and sat in the couch with her betrothed, Chomper.

"I got a message earlier this week and today was the only day I could come and give this to you," She handed Sunflower a small ice cold card. Sunflower opened it gently and unfolded the letter. She read:

Dear Cactus,

I have news for you, and please make sure you tell EVERYO NE about this ok?

Well it's me Winter Melon, from the Ice Kingdom. Youngest in the royal family. Anyways, this will surprise you but they are NOT, like I said NOT dead. I saw Snow Pea today in one of the cells, but she wasn't alone. So was her friend, Gatling Pea I think. The letters you received were a total fraud. I saw the Ice Nobles forcing them to write all that. They wanted to keep it a secret that they are alive so you guys can be sad and depressed so they could take over. A lot of people know this, so that's why they are rebelling like me. I will promise to you, my father Ice Shroom and me will do our best to get them out by the end of this week. But I will need your help with Military, Medical help , and very important, Transportation. The reason why they are in the cell is because Snow Pea was forced to marry Snow Shooter (An Ice Prince of the Southern Region) and she rejected and tried to escape the church hall. She also brought Gatling Pea, but in their kingdom, she won't be allowed to marry him or be near him. She broke many rules and ran for her life, but they caught her and him and then horrible things happened to them. Just please meet me at this place by this time and date:

**November 18, 2015 at 9:40pm**

**1534 South Greenland Grove,**

**Hyland, SN, 97634**

**_In the parking lot Floor 5B_**

"Cactus, am I really reading this correctly," Sunflower asked with joy. Cactus nodded and folded the cold letter gently into her pockets of her shorts.

"Alright team, Squash, Chomper, Sunny, and Peashooter, let's go," Cactus got up from the couch,

"Split, Pea, take care of the triplets and make sure the others stay indoors, outside it's extremely cold and I don't want them to get the frost bite ,I'm counting on you two," Cactus saluted and went on their way to find Winter Melon.

…

"Well, I guess this is the place," Sunflower looked at the lot and saw a map with the floors on it. She neared it and called out to Cactus.

"Cactus, check this out, I found the floors, and 5B is the 5th to last. Cactus got out of the car and looked at the map.

"Good job, let's get to that floor and get more information," Cactus opened the door into the SUV and got in after Sunflower.

"Chomper, go up 3 more floors, then turn right and then a left, we should see Winter Melon there," cactus replied.

"Sure thing hun," Chomper smirked and drifted.

"Alright, do you guys see him," Squash asked and looked around from the open window. "Fresh cool air, just missed this temp," Sunflower giggled at him. Cactus rolled her eyes and smiled at Squash.

"Chomper stop," Cactus warned and firmly placed her hand on his.

"Something wrong hun?" Chomper asked Cactus. She nodded and pointed.

"I think that's who we have to get the info from," Cactus then hopped out of the SUV and helped the others out of the car.

"Are you Cactus," A small voice asked.

"Why yes, and are you…" Cactus neared.

"Yes ma'am, I am Winter Melon," Winter Melon bowed.

Winter Melon was a young, tall, and slim boy. He looked like Snow Pea except male version a bit. He was also older than Snow of course.

She was 15 while he was 16. He wore a kimono and hakama pants like characters in the anime called "Bleach," and were tinted dark blue. He also had a light crystal blue scarf wrapped around his neck loosely, a long sleeveless cape **(Like Byakuya and the captains on Bleach wear, white coats but it was a white with blue tint, Be free to look some pic up of the captains!)**

White hair that covered his ears, icicles that stuck from his head. Which they flatten to the hair when calm. He carried a sword about 20-28 inches long plus the base which was 10 extra. Eyes very cool as ice, which were the sharpest blue you'll ever see, black boots with silver that were hidden from the dark blue hakama pants, and also wings that stuck to his back made of his own Ice magic. It was just like Snow Pea's twin! Except the hair color and height. And Gender.

"Nice to meet you Winter," Cactus stuck out her hand and gave him a handshake.

"Nice to meet you all too," Winter nodded and continued.

"I see you guys are worried about them, correct?" Winter stood up from kneeling onto the ground. "Well, to tell the truth, they aren't dead. Some things I do know, others I don't, but I have a feeling Zomboss is behind this," Winter Melon did hand movements and in an instant, a huge screen showed up.

"You guys might be more comfortable in these," Winter Melon poofed up some cushions for them to sit on and some blankets.

"Thanks Winter," Sunflower smiled and cuddled next to Peashooter. The others thanked Winter Melon and sat on the pillows and wrapped themselves around the warm blankets.

"No problem Ma'am," Winter bowed and sat on his seat.

"Before this even started, Ice Palace was very peaceful and not even close to war-like monsters, but I don't know what happened to them that made them rebel against other shooting Peas like Split, Pea, Three Peater and all those raced shooters. Ever since the prince came, they started acting all whack!" Winter Melon shivered.

"I just want my sister to be okay and safe,"

Everyone looked at Winter and understood more about the problem.

"Maybe Zomboss is forcing them to rebel, don't ya think," Squash barked in anger to Zomboss.

"Should we ask Torchwood?" Chomper replied.

"He knows Zomboss more than anyone here, and besides, Zomboss could possibly take over any place like the Ice Palace, he could just threaten with fire," Chomper finished.

"You have a point Chomp hun, but I don't seem to understand about the whole Ice Prince dude Snow had to marry, where did he come from?" Asked Cactus.

"That is what I don't know, but I will find out soon enough, I just gotta ask my dad and…" Winter Melon jerked up when his com beeped and he quickly took it out from his pocket and checked who was calling.

"Who is it?" Asked Sunflower.

"My dad," Winter Melon replied and flipped the switch to activate a hologram of his face.

"SON WHERE IN HECK ARE YOU," Yelled Ice Shroom.

"Dad, it's alright, I'm getting help, why are you yelling?" Asked Winter.

"Long story short, I'm bustin' out of this place with your sister, hurry up and help us Win!" Screamed Ice Shroom and the hologram shut off.

"My dad's in trouble!" Winter yelped and shot up from his seat.

"We'll go with you Winter," Peashooter stood and put his hand on Winter's shoulder. Winter nodded and looked at his new friend.

"Thanks," Winter nodded.

"Name's Peashooter, or just call me Pete," He introduced.

"This is Sunflower, my girlfriend, errmm, anywho," Peashooter blushed and stammered. Sunflower smiled happily while Winter smirked.

"This is Cactus and Chomper, the toughest couple you'll see around, literally, then this is Sergeant Squash, our commander when it comes to battle, the General, well, it's him too." Peashooter informed.

"Danm straight, all the jobs fo' myself, well for now since Gat is gone on his little trip, but we are at your service Winter!" Squash pat Winter's back roughly and grinned happily.

"Heh, alright Big Man, no more slaps in the back for you," Cactus pushed Squash away gently from Winter.

"Aye he's a strong man, he can handle it, right Winter!" Squash laughed heartily.

"It's alright Cactus, kicks, punches and fire can't hurt me, I just use Ice Magic to keep me regenerating, but thanks," Winter smiled and looked at Peashooter.

"Seems to me like you're ready," Peashooter looked up at Winter and nodded.

"Yup, I'll follow you guys to the Military Base," Winter activated his Ice Wings and floated upwards.

"You sure you don't want to hop onto my SUV?" Chomper asked Winter and opened the door for the others to enter.

"It's alright, Chemper, umm sorry what was your name?" Asked Winter.

"It's ok kid, names Chomper," Chomper stood proudly, "The one and only super sexy good lookin…" Chomper's eyes glistened.

"That's enough pretty boy, let's get going, Ice Shroom is waiting for us," Cactus nudged Chomper into the driver's seat.

"Alright my love, where to?" Chomper smirked and Cactus hugged Chomper tightly.

"Come here you," Cactus cooed sweetly and rubbed her head against his chest.

"Ok Chomp we're ready!" Sunflower cheered happily and sat next to Peashooter.

"Don't worry Pete, your brother will be fine," Winter Melon comforted his new friend, who was not ice related like the others he made today.

"I thought you were going by air," Peashooter quickly turned around to see Squash and Winter Melon studying tactics and the blue prints of the palace.

"Nah, it's too cloudy and rainy, won't do good to my wings and my clothes will get soaked, which causes me to get even chillier and I might crash, well by the lighting." Winter Melon informed distractedly while looking at the blue prints.

"Alright guys, buckle up! Aye Squash, what will we do when we get to the base?" Asked Chomper.

"Well, we will get out squad search to search around the perimeter, then if they send us information thought via radio, we will use light flash that Winter Melon can cast and teleport towards the perimeter and unit they were in. We on the other hand, will sneak into the palace for more info." Squash crossed his arms and legs. "It's all me and Winter got right now, the squads of the unit will help us escape and fight against the enemies,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Peashooter agreed.

"But what if we get caught?" Sunflower asked with fear. "I've heard they freeze choke you to death, rip you apart from limb to limb, give poisonous frost bite and more if you get caught there, Winter said so," Sunflower looked behind her seat.

"What I told Sunflower and Cactus on a text is true, they o horrible things, now that someone and something is up in the kingdom," Winter Melon looked up, face expressionless.

"We'll just have to kick their butts won't we?" Chomper grinned and turned the SUV on.

"You and your stupid ideas, hurry up Chomp honey, we'll be late if you don't step on it," Cactus hummed and leaned back into the leather seats.

"Anything for you, Cacti," Chomper chuckled.

"I am only 1 not to dumbass!" Cactus wacked Chomper with her magazine on his head.

"STEP ON IT SOLIDER!" Squash boomed from the back seat.

"Shut your trap hole back there Squash, you almost popped Sun's and Pea's eardrums man," Chomper argued.

"Don't make me go up there and shove this gun up your," Squash growled and got up from his seat.

"ENOUGH!" Sunflower boomed at Squash.

"Hurry Chomper!" Peashooter yelped and Squash hit his back against the seat when Chomper stepped on the gas.

"Yo careful man!" Squash growled.

"Just sit down and study!" Chomper drifted to the left and kept drifting until he got to the bottom floor and onto the freeway towards the military base.

A/N:

Well, they fooled around with the plot a bit, mm I'll edit if no likey!

Chapter 5 will be out today or later this week!

**Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review please!** If you want to or if you can!

Preview of 5:

**What will happen? Zomboss must be behind this! The letter, is it fake or not? Is Zomboss really going to kill the plants once in for all?**

**What really happened before chapter 1? Read chapter 5 soon!**


	5. The Horrible Streets (Flashback part 1)

**PLANTS vs ZOMBIES**

**CHAPTER 5: THE REAL FLASHBACK**

_Hello, my lovelies! I am back with a new chapter for ya'll! Just as promised._

_Thanks Su chan and Jensen for helping me in this looooooong flashback!_

_This story contains the real truth behind the chapters. This will be Flashback part 1._

_Part 2 will be out soon by the way!_

_Thanks people for staying tuned!_

_Hugs and many thanks from:_

**~Su Mei Lin Chan**

**~Jensen Sujen**

**~Nayuki San (me)**

**My promise to you, is to never let you guys wait so much for a new chapter and story!**

**Love you all! Many thanks!  
Until next time buddy!**

**ENJOY!**

_-Me: Time for me to hit the sack guys! *yawn* Night! Su Mei will take over now people! Enjoy_**.**

**~Su : Night Yuki San! Hello buddies! Here's a new chapter and part 1 of the flashback chapters.**

_~Jensen: Don't mess this up girl, Yuki will get mad at chu if you do, now make these people happy, I'll go to sleep now. See ya in the morning guys!_

**~Su: Night boy! And now I'm in control! Time for Torchwood's, Repeater's and Snow Pea's flashback to be revealed! Next chapter will be part 2 of the flashback. It will have Snow's and Rep's in the journey to the Ice Kingdom and why did they "disappear" for about a year. STAY TUNED AND MANY THANKS GUYS!**

_~Su Mei Lin : On_

**U.S Time: 12:59, Thursday. May 23.2013**

**Japan Time:**

**4:59 but 5:00 now! Friday. May 24. 2013**

**Let's get going shall we?**

**Song used for story: Ma Boy by Sistar! LISTEN TO IT! O3O Yes I am korean. (South) Problem?**

**Little lyrics for ya!**

_Let's go_  
_S.I.S.T.A.R, Sistar_  
_Baby stop breaking my heart (Oh no)_  
_You heard me? No more next time! _  
_I hope you got that boy_****

_Hey girls, it's going be alright_  
_Hey boys, better make it right_  
_Hey girls, we got ya back_  
_Got ya back_  
_Got got got got ya back_

_Malhaji anhado alsu itda haetjanha_  
_Naemam eotteonji neon algo itgetji_  
_Geuraeseo mitgo chamgo gidaryeotji_  
_Honja duji angetdago haetjanha_  
_Yaksok haesseotji songarak georeotji_  
_Geureonde wae tto geojitmareul hae_  
**  
_Saranghanda neun mal geuri eoryeobni_  
_Hanmadi marimyeon dweneungeol_  
_Neo jakku byeonhaega, nado ijen jogeum jicyeo ga oh~_  
_Sigani galsurok deo moreugesseo_  
_Joha jilsurok naneun deo apeunde_  
_(Why you tripping boy) Nal jom barabwa_**

_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_  
_Niga museun sarangeul ara, nae mam man apa_  
_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_  
_Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara_  
_Don't let me down boy~_****

_RAP_

**_Uh neo ttaemune naega michyeo_  
_Why ya trying play games with me?_  
_Neoro inhae haruedo naneun myeot beonssik up & down_  
_Don't let me down nan ureo maeil bam_  
_(No no) Stop breaking my heart_  
_Neoneun nae gibundo moreugo nun dollyeo_  
_I got what you looking for_  
_Han nun paljima ige nae majimak gyeonggo (oh no)_  
_This going be the last time_**

_Saranghanda neun mal geuri eoryeobni_  
_Hanmadi marimyeon dweneungeol_  
_Neo jakku byeonhaega, nado ijen jogeum jicyeo ga oh~_  
_Sigani galsurok deo moreugesseo_  
_Joha jilsurok naneun deo apeunde_  
_(Why you tripping boy) Nal jom barabwa_****

_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_  
_Niga museun sarangeul ara, nae mam man apa_  
_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_  
_Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara_  
_Don't let me down boy~_

_Woo boy~ deo joha jilsurok_  
_Woo boy~ apeun nae mameul ani neo_  
_Nae mame jakeun soksagim_  
_Ttaeron nareul boneun ddatteuthan nungil_  
_Geugeo hanimyeon dwe, ojik neoman wonhae_  
_Ajikdo neoman naemam moreujanha_  
**  
_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_  
_Niga museun sarangeul ara, nae mam man apa_  
_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_  
_Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara_  
_Don't let me down boy~_**

_Ma Bo_y

O3O Sorry, I was in love with the song and bored. Now lets read! O3O

**LISTEN TO THE SONG "MADONNA" BY THE KOREAN BAND SECRET! YOU'LL LOVE THE SONG!**

Excuse my horrible singing.

VV Scroll down for an adventure that still goes on VV

~Su Chan is out!

**_CHAPTER 5: THE HORRIBLE STREETS_**

**A/N**

**(First they are plants, then they learn how to turn into human forms later in the flash back. Right now it's plant form guys!)**

**Torchwood's POV:**

**Hello my friends, is it all right if I stop the story and explain everything from beginning to start?**

**Thanks guys, but be warned, this will be a long flashback! So sit back and relax ok? Thanks!**

**It all started, when I was just a baby tree trunk.**

"**Hey Bob, what do you say about these trees?" Asked one of my owners, Phil.**

"**Well Phil, they are magnificent!" Bob exclaimed. He neared me and looked at me with curiosity.**

"**Hello, little one, how are you doing," Asked Bob sweetly and stroked the side of my branch. I was a baby, so I couldn't talk sadly. But those happy days were over, once their house burnt down and I was cut down for danger of fire. I never got to see them again. The house was left abandoned, for about 4 years. I still stayed a stump, short and alone. Rain poured and storms passed by, all alone with no company, not even for minute. Well do ants count?**

**But the sad world changed once I met a small little boy, around my age which was 5. He looked small and around my height too. He was a green plant, very generous. He neared me.**

"**Hey little fellow, what's your name?" Asked the young plant.**

"**My n-name?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah kid," The green plant chuckled.**

"**Torch wood," I responded. He smiled.**

"**Well hey Torch, my name's Repeater, or just call me Rep," Repeater stood up straight. "What are you doing here all alone? C'mon follow me , let's go have some fun or something!" Repeater grabbed me and I followed him to a narrow street, didn't look so pleasant. But I looked in shock that there were other plants that looked like him.**

"**Torch, meet my little brothers, Peashooter, Split Pea, and Threepeater," Repeater sat onto a pillow.**

"**Hey," I called to them. They just looked at me sadly. They were about 3 years old. They looked dirty, sad, and hungry. Not to mention cold. I wondered why they were here. And where are their parents?**

"**You're probably wonderin why our parents aren't here, am I right," Repeater asked Torch wood.**

"**Well, kinda," Torch wood answered.**

"**To tell you the truth, our parents died in a war battle, well my dad, and my mom left for some errands and never came back. I went to go look for her and never found her. Polices told me they found her assassinated near a sewer pipe," Repeater confessed sadly. The others looked at their older brother. "B-but when they told me, I saw her on one of those hospital beds. It wasn't a nice sight," Repeater held back his tears.**

"**Ever since she died, I vowed to protect and give everything to my little brothers, to care about them more than my own self and health," Repeater cried quietly and hugged the helmet of his dad who died.**

"**I am here on the streets since our parents who adopted us ditched us and left us on the streets, hard to live life here, even if we're only 5 and below," Repeater shivered.**

"**Every night it's cold, hell, and dangerous, I barely get sleep since I guard my brothers," Torch wood neared his new friend and pat his back with one of his branch.**

"**I'm so sorry to hear that buddy, is there anything I could do to help you out?" Iasked. Repeater didn't move and cried more, silently.**

"**Just stay with me, it's all I ask Torch, all I need is help," Repeater begged and hugged me like his best friend he ever had in his life. I felt bad for him and his brothers but he froze when he heard footsteps behind him.**

"**Hey little kid, want to get mugged?" A stranger asked hoarsely. He wasn't alone either; he was with 3 other tall plants. They looked punkish and tough with tattoos on them. The 4 boys were called Cray, Blue, Swag, and the leader of the gang was Mori.**

"**Heh nice one Cray," chuckled Mori, the leader.**

"**You know who we are punk?" Asked Blue and neared me and Repeater. We both backed up and protected the babies behind us.**

"**Don't you dare touch my brothers," Repeater growled. He knew he couldn't fight 15 year olds. He was just 5, short too. He winced when one of them shot a pea at his face.**

"**I didn't ask for that squirt, now give us money," Blue called out. Swag neared the little guys and held a pistol at Repeater's head.**

"**You either give it or die," Swag cooed and shoved it closer to his head. Repeater gulped and shivered. He was out of money, and was scared, like heck!**

"**Aww, he's scared Swag," Blue called out and the others laughed. "Yo Cray, give me the knife," **

"**Hehe sho thang Blue," Called out Cray and tossed the knife at Blue.**

"**Kid I'm serious give us the money NOW," yelled Swag. Repeater's blood froze and backed up his little brothers. They were also scared and they hid behind their older brother who was a father to them.**

"**They don't have any, now leave us alone!" I growled as I neared Swag with confident. Swag smirked and grabbed me roughly and threw me to the wall.**

"**Tough kid aren't you," Swag cooed and threw me onto the floor and kicked me"Stay out of this!"**

"**Torch! Are you ok?" Asked Repeater with fear. I winced and stayed still. Repeater turned and felt the older one grab him and sock him in the face.**

"**Give us the money idiot!" Boomed Swag. The others laughed at the little kids and me lying on the floor hurt. I did lift my head enough to see Repeater on the floor protecting his brothers, and with multiple bruises and cuts.**

"**How about you get out of town and eat trash faggots! LEAVE THEM ALONE," A smooth voice called out. It was loud for me but somehow soothing.**

**I turned my head and saw a beautiful rich-like shooter with her head colored light blue and around my age, maybe 4. She was pissed and angry for what the punks did to us. She didn't look afraid either, and she looked very friendly, thin, cool, and glowed the color crystal blue. Just like ice. Man she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw and not to mention, tough.**

"**Hah, and what are you going to do little girl?" Asked Mori and shot her a pea, but she caught it before it even hit her and the pea turned into dust when it touched her leaf. I was very impressed and shocked! I never seen a girl do that before!**

"**Don't underestimate me punk, now get lost before I start showing my real power to you and kill you," She growled and neared the punks like there was no tomorrow. She threw the ashes of the pea swiftly and pulled out a sword, color of pure white and shiny like ice. Looked very cold like ice too.**

"**How the heck did you do that black magic!" called out Mori and backed up. Already scared of the girl.**

"**Wait Mo, OH CRAP IT'S HER MAN!" Blue hid quickly behind the leader. They knew her?**

"**Hah yes it's me boys, remember, the Ice assassin? The one on the news, internet, video, radio, well, yea that's me, the ONE WHO KILLED YOUR BROTHER MORI!" Snow smirked evilly and froze the concrete floor the punks stood on.**

"**Now get going before I change my mind and kill you right HERE!" Snow boomed and thrusted her sword onto the ground causing huge movement like an earthquake and broke the ice on the floor. They stood in shock and ran like little girls, but fell onto the floor lifeless. What the heck did she do, they ran and then like 100 feet away from her they fell with pools of blood. JUST HOW? She didn't even move her sword. Or did she? I asked myself. She put her sword away and neared us. I was scared and backed up.**

"**Don't worry, I won't hurt you little one," She cooed sweetly and patted my stump with her soft leaves but then hissed.**

"**Y-you ok, m-ma'am?" I asked with fear. Repeater stayed still looking at the ice type like he was in love. He stood up slowly and started at the girl with amazement.**

"**Yea, it's just I didn't see that fire on your stump, I see you're a fire type," She sat on the floor and looked back to Repeater. She blushed lightly when she saw Repeater looking at her with amazement.**

"**I guess you guys are wondering what happened to them and why did they suddenly collapsed after running 100 feet towards that street," She turned to my friend's side.**

"**Well, long story short, I am the fastest fighter in my kingdom and my sword has abilities to move faster than the speed of light, that's why it looked like I stood there, when I really stepped forward and slashed my sword, impressive right?" She smiled and stuck her hand out at Repeater. He backed up and she shushed.**

"**It's alright, let me heal you," She smiled very sweetly and gently stroked Repeater's cheek and started healing his face and the rest in just 10 seconds. She smiled and pat his head gently with her leaf and helped the taller one up. To his and my shock, she was stronger than she looked!**

"**T-thanks, girl," Repeater blushed and looked at the ground. She walked next to me and healed me too.**

"**Sorry for not introducing myself to you boys," She bowed and answered.**

"**My name is Snow Pea, just call me Snow, since you guys will be my new friends!" Snow Pea smiled and hugged me and Rep. The she parted.**

"**I will help you guys, follow me," Snow Pea smiled and lead us to a portal. She helped carry the babies and hopped onto the portal. I shrugged and hopped into the portal with Split and Pea. Repeater held peashooter and hopped onto the portal also.**

"**Well guys, this is my room, just stay here while I get you guys some food and clothes," Snow smiled again with the most beautiful smile that made you happy in an instant! Man, I was in love like my bud Rep! Hehe, errrhhmmm anywho.**

"**Thanks, Snow," Repeater bowed and sat on the ice white carpet.**

"**Oh don't sit there, help yourself, lay on the couch," Snow put her leaves on her sides and leaned her head to the side.**

"**We don't want to dirty your couch," I spoke up. She giggled and looked up. **

"**It's alright, besides they NEVER get dirty, trust me," Snow then left to get things for her new friends. This was going to be a great friendship I thought in my mind.**

**10 years later…**

**I was now 15 years old, but right now as I'm telling the story, I am 17. Rep is 17, while Snow is 16.**

**But in this flashback Snow is 15, and we are 16. We lived great lives, now that Snow helped us for more than 9 years and she still does! Man was it great to have met her when I was 5. Repeater joined the military and upgraded to Gatling Pea, his brothers also joined and lived great lives meeting Cactus, Chomper, Potato Mine, Sunflower, Marigold and the others! While I also helped Gatling Pea in combat too! Snow was with us, like she promised, us 3 combined, well we were unstoppable. Mostly with Snow with her sick skills her dad taught her. Her dad never liked us at first but now, we rollin' this place man!**

**Sadly, all the happiness faded away when Zomboss appeared. We managed to finish him off, but it did take a lot of effort from other plants. But with Snow and her family with us, we won in an instant! Well, very quick! He did leave a note saying he will win next time to kill us all, but we thought it was a joke, until Gatling Pea and Snow went missing. I didn't see them for a year! All of us plants got notified that they were dead! I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be! MY BEST FRIENDS FROM MY CHILDHOOD DEAD?! No way, it had to be a joke. But all the search squad found of them was a wrecked jet, torn pieces of a jacket, and a scarf. I knew who's scarf it was and who it was given to. On Valentine's Day, I remember Repeater, when he bought a scarf for Snow Pea about 4 years ago. She wore it daily and took very great care of it, but now it was cold, and a bit torn. I couldn't believe they were dead. I knew Edgar was up to something. But what was his plan this time? I had to find out the truth, I can't hide my tears anymore. I have to find my best friends. Snow saved me and Rep many times, it's my turn to save them and Rep knows that too. When we were 11 and she was 10, her dad taught her a trick to transform into a human at any time needed! I kept that trick and Snow showed everyone else how, until all of us turned into humans whenever we wanted to. Then back to plants when we wanted to also!**

**Life with Snow taught us a lot, well she did, and we learned from her throughout my life and Rep's. Now it's my turn and Rep's to repay her for all she's done and risked just to save us and help us.**

**Now that we could turn into humans with amazing powers and strength, we could take down Edgar once more and kill him for good this time! I will make sure Snow and Gat are safe! I'M COMING FOR YOU GUYS! HANG IN THERE!**

**Author note:**

**Well, that's Torchwood's, Snow, and Rep's story. What's missing now is Edgar's plan and his story of his evil that he is doing to his favorite plants to kill on his killing list. Hope this story makes more sense to what's happeneing.**

**This is part 1 of a flash back. More parts will be this week or soon! **

**Read and Review! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 13. IT HAS BEEN RATED T FOR A REASON GUYS. QUIT COMPLAINING. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ IT!**

**~Thanks**

**~Stay tuned buddies! More chapters are to arrive via network! O3O What was that?**

**~Feel free to talk to me, Nayuki, or Jensen. Just message this account Nayuki San And one of us will respond, unless you want Me, Nayuki, or Jensen to respond. It's alright. Don't be scared to chat with us! We'd love too.**

**Until next time mijos! Asta la Vista mis amigos!  
Speak Spanish?**

**Habla Espanol?**

**Esta bien, mandanos un mensaje en espanol si quieres! Lo siento, estoy usando un keyboard en Ingles. Pero, si quieres hablar con nosotros, esta bein! No tenga pena, siempre vamos a responder! ^3^ Somos tu amigos y preguntanos lo que quieras! Asta la otra vez!**

**~Chao!**

**~ Su Mei Lin**

**-Always happy to help others and to make others feel like a family! Wanna chat? Send us a message! Don't be scared brother/sister! **** We will respond A.S.A.P!-**

**~Su Mei Lin Chan**

**( I wrote and published this chapter for Nayuki since she's asleep and I'm wide awake! LOL. Hope you enjoyed! Peace!)**

**~Nayuki San**

**~Jensen Sujen**


End file.
